


Practice Makes Perfect

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Derek shouted, "Stiles! Pay attention! Do it right!"





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> For Full Moon Ficlet 314: Fist

Derek shouted, "Stiles! Pay attention! Do it right!"

The hunter Stiles was fighting paused for a critical section to look at a trapped Derek, before returning his focus to Stiles.

"Aww... did you need lessons in how to die?" the hunter taunted Stiles.

Stiles had stilled and used the moment to shift his feet slightly. "No, I needed a lesson in how to _live_."

Stiles re-made his fist the way Derek had taught him and used his hips to help throw a quick but powerful jab to the hunter's throat. He drew his arm back, and while the hunter was wheezing, hit him again in the same spot.

The man's eyes widened comically before dropping to the ground.

"Good job!" Derek said. "Now, help me out of here!"

Stiles looked around and found a branch to help release the wolfbane dusted bear trap Derek's leg was caught in. 

It took a couple of tries, but Stiles soon had the trap open. Stiles gathered up some of the remaining dust and used the lighter he now carried regularly.

"Gonna sting," Stiles warned, ashes in his hand. Without warning, he smeared the ash on Derek's leg.

"Fuck!" Derek shouted. 

"Hey! Keep it down!" Stiles hissed. "We don't know if he has any friends."

"Smells like a loner," Derek replied, through gritted teeth. Although he did lower his voice. 

"Good to know," Stiles murmured, watching as Derek's leg started to heal. "Looking better. Ready to get out of here?"

"Yes!" Derek said, standing up and testing the hurt leg. 

"Let me get a picture of this guy," Stiles said, taking out his phone. "I'll get Chris to take care of him."

Derek rooted through the backpack the hunter had been wearing. "Here, tie him up with his own rope." Derek tossed the bundle to Stiles.

Stiles tied the hunter's hands together, and then his feet. He wasn't too worried about tying the rope too tight, Chris would have him picked up before there was too much damage. Maybe. 

Stiles took a picture and sent it on to Chris Argent. "Okay, sent."

"We'll have to practice hand-to-hand fighting more, so you do it automatically," Derek said as they set out back to Stiles' jeep.

"I was close," Stiles protested.

"And next time, you won't remember -- or I won't have a chance to remind you -- and probably hurt your hand," Derek replied calmly. "Even worse, we don't take care of him so easily. Either way, you end up hurt."

"Damn, I hate it when you're right," Stiles grumped. "Okay, back to practicing. Tomorrow."

Derek laughed. "Sure, tomorrow will be fine."


End file.
